<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reunion at Skyhold by AnnonnyAnonymous, FandomN00b</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722322">Reunion at Skyhold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnonnyAnonymous/pseuds/AnnonnyAnonymous'>AnnonnyAnonymous</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomN00b/pseuds/FandomN00b'>FandomN00b</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gifts and Prompts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gift Fic, Multi, Origins companions fretting about their Wardens, Other, at Skyhold, multi-Warden world state</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnonnyAnonymous/pseuds/AnnonnyAnonymous, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomN00b/pseuds/FandomN00b</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair, Leliana, Morrigan, and another surprise visitor are concerned about their missing Wardens...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gifts and Prompts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reunion at Skyhold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Raven/gifts">Galaxy_Raven</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Final Secret Palentine gift drabble for Galaxy_Raven, featuring her multi-Warden OC love interests (and children) worrying together at Skyhold!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alistair had been leaning against the wall across the Skyhold aviary, watching in amusement as Leliana finished up her afternoon debriefing with Scout Harding.</p><p>“Well, I see you’ve certainly made yourself rather indispensable here as always, <em>Sister Nightingale</em>...or have you taken <em>another</em> new name as the Inquisition’s spymaster? I guess calling you the ‘Left Hand’ doesn’t make much sense, since...well. Ah, crap...” He cleared his throat. He was <em>trying</em> not to be such an ass. Succeeding was another thing entirely. “Sorry about the Conclave.” He winced.</p><p>She looked up from the notes she was scribbling, pretending she hadn’t noticed him, a polite smile across her face. “Oh, pardon me, your Highness! I didn’t see you there!”</p><p>Alistair laughed, loud and bright, then, and Leliana smiled, her actual smile. She had missed that sound. She would never have thought she’d miss anything that reminded her so much of the Blight, but she had been surrounded by friends then. People she knew she could trust. And of course, her love, her sweet Damita, had never been more than a few feet away.</p><p>She supposed she was still surrounded by ‘friends’ here at Skyhold, but it was hard to think that way anymore. Being suspicious of any and everyone was part of her job description now, not just a habit to be overcome like it had been back then.</p><p>“I was just about to send a raven to the Hero of Ferelden...any idea where she might be these dark days?”</p><p>“Which?” he smiled, pretending not to know she was referring to his wife and the Queen, Catheryne.</p><p>“Well, I know where <em>my</em> Warden is…” she grinned.</p><p>“Care to divulge? A secret for a secret?”</p><p>“Damita wouldn’t mind <em>you</em> knowing, of course, but I’m certain these ancient walls have ears…and I’m not sure they are the most friendly.”</p><p>“Then, maybe you’ll join me for a stroll outside of them?”</p><p>Leliana’s smile widened as she nodded, that unforgettable twinkle in her steel grey eyes. “It would be my pleasure, your Highness. I haven’t been out of this old fortress in days!”</p><p>“I hope you don’t mind. I’ve invited Morrigan to join us.”</p><p>“Not at all. I’ve been meaning to catch up with her properly since she returned with us from the Winter Palace.”</p><p>Alistair frowned at the mention of that place. “Ugh...how she ever managed to put up with those Orlesians at court for so long is beyond me.”</p><p>Leliana raised an eyebrow at him as she finished shuffling her notes into their appropriate drawers and locking them.</p><p>“Oh, but <em>you’re</em> different!”</p><p>“Oh, of course. And you’re not so bad for a dog lord, yourself.” She winked.</p><p>Alistair blushed. And Leliana could’ve sworn she felt the sun streaming a bit brighter into her dark, shadowy operations here.</p><p>…</p><p>“You were able to pull our spymaster from her work, I see…” Morrigan drawled as Alistair and Leliana made their way through the courtyard.</p><p>She had been waiting for them, presumably, but attempting to look like she wasn’t, with her nose in an ancient tome taken from the Skyhold library. She sighed, slamming it shut, and tucking it into her satchel as she lifted herself off the wall and crossed the garden to meet them.</p><p>“Apologies, Morrigan...I would’ve come to speak with you sooner, but there’s been a lot to do since we returned! I trust you and Kieran are finding your accommodations suitable? Certainly not to Orlesian standards, but…”</p><p>Alistair coughed. Morrigan glared at him, before returning her gaze to Leliana. “They are adequate. And Kieran has been fascinated by the fortress itself, and its current inhabitants.”</p><p>Leliana smiled. “Good. I am glad. He seems like an intelligent and curious boy. You’ve done well!”</p><p>Morrigan rolled her eyes. “I have not been <em>alone</em> in raising him.”</p><p>“Of course not!” Leliana exclaimed. “I didn’t mean to imply that Cathal --”</p><p>“Which brings us to our topic of conversation, doesn’t it?” Alistair interrupted the two women before anything less pleasant might be said between them. “Shall we continue this once we are out of the gates?”</p><p>Both women nodded, Leliana trying her best to placate Morrigan’s irritated exhale with a sweet smile. She missed this, too, she realized. The bickering.</p><p>…</p><p>As soon as they were outside of the gates, Alistair’s posture drooped, the facade of “King” seemed to be cast off like heavy armor at the end of the day. He looked worried, tired, weak. </p><p>“Catheryne left a month ago, saying she was off to visit Damita and check in on her research,” he huffed. “And I’ve heard nothing since.”</p><p>“The last letter I received from Damita came about a month and a half ago...” Leliana confessed, trying to hide the very real worry in her voice and in her furrowing brow.</p><p>“Cathal hasn’t written in two months…but I believe he was also planning on visiting Damita. While I do not fret overly much about where he goes and who he sees, it is unlike him to remain so out of touch for so long.”</p><p>A hooded figure, clad all in black, hopped down beside them. “And mi amor, she has disappeared as well…” </p><p>“Zevran!” Leliana exclaimed, reaching out to embrace him as he removed his hood.</p><p>“Come now. Do not pretend to be surprised by <em>me</em>, my dear!” Zevran scolded her, though his eyes crinkled with fondness. “You saw me sneaking up in the shadows of these large, threatening walls several minutes ago, no?”</p><p>She pulled him into a hug anyway, and he reached for Alistair, gripping his shoulder fondly. Morrigan rolled her eyes and patted their backs reluctantly. Even she had to admit it was a comfort to see them all, even if what brought them together was a shared concern for their Wardens.</p><p>“So...theories? Are we assuming they are all together somewhere?” Alistair asked, reluctant to pull away from their embrace, but eager to get back to their mutual fretting. If they <em>were</em> together, at least he could rest a little easier knowing they were fully capable of protecting each other.</p><p>“I feel ‘tis fairly obvious…”</p><p>“It is not like my Ciembe to exclude us from her adventures.” Zevran nodded to a dark blur scampering down from the wall, copying the same surreptitious route he’d just taken. When the dark cloak the tiny copy of him was wearing caught on a stray vine, every muscle in his body suddenly tightened, ready to spring to her rescue, but she recovered quickly, and he breathed in a deep sigh of relief.</p><p>“Carmen, say hello to everyone!”</p><p>“¿Son amigos de Madre?” she turned and asked him from underneath her hood.</p><p>“Si,” Zevran nodded.</p><p>The little elf removed her hood and stuck out her hand with a grin. “Hola!”</p><p>“What? No comments about Zevran’s skills as a single father?” Morrigan smiled ruthlessly at Leliana.</p><p>“You’ve done well, Zevran.” Leliana smirked, shaking the girl’s outstretched hand.</p><p>Zevran beamed proudly at his daughter, disregarding the snark between the two women and basking in the glory of being a father and reuniting with old friends. “Gracias!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope this works with your head canon (and if it doesn't, obviously disregard! It's what we do with canon when it doesn't work for us, right?). I tried to kind of fit the pieces together from your other fics and drabbles, because I love all your OCs and their partners, and it's set right before any of them have a REAL reason to worry with the false Calling and all that unpleasantness. Alistair (as King) and Zevran visiting Skyhold is something I've always wanted, so...thank you again for giving me reasons to write things I've never had the chance to!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>